SnowQueen she's my little girl!
by Iamthecreatorofsnowqueen
Summary: SnowQueen. Regina has a plan to get her exactly what she wants and what she wants is Snow White. To save Snow from an abusive marriage and to make them both happy. Feedback welcome


There was no question in my mind as I sit at granny's diner that I was very very 10x's sad watching the mayor. I wanted to be by her side not sitting by my husband's side. I am Mary Margaret Blanchard a school teacher at the elementary school. I always wondered why the mayor was always alone and why she didn't have a husband or any children. She could only be what 29.? I looked away from Regina Mills. As I turned my back to them my chair squeaked that alerted my husband David. He looked at me and smiled "Are you alright Mary Margaret?" David said putting his hand on my back running circles in my back. I faked smiled back at him "yes David I'm ok" What no one knew was that this was the first time I had been in public since David got back from his trip a month ago.

Flashback a month ago

I was in the kitchen making a cup of tea it was a daily ritual that I have done for the past 12 years of my life. As I was making my tea I looked at my wedding photo David and I have been married for 5 years and I couldn't be happier I guess I mean I love my husband but I'm 24 for crying out loud I want adventure not to come home and my 27 year old husband waiting for me to come home to question me about my day, check my phone and then have sex with me for the rest of the night. That was when David was in a good mood when he was in a bad mood that would be caused to be arguing with him or talking back. He would spank me, beat me with his belt or slap me or all three. I cringed at the thought of David coming home in a bad mood no matter what I say I would always get beat. I heard the front open and close. I heard David take off his boots and walk into the kitchen. I smiled at him "how was work David?" I handed him a cup of hot coffee. He took it raising to his lips then bringing it back down. He put the cup on the counter. He reached into his pocket holding up my phone in his hand. "So Snow White do you want to explain why there are men's numbers on your phone"? David said his voice coming to a shout. Since Regina released us from the curse a two ago everyone has regained there memories. David calls me Snow White when I'm in trouble and judging by the tone of his voice I was in big trouble. He walked closer to me he touched my chin with hand his nails touching my skin. We were looking eye to eye "we'll answer me!" David growled. "David you're over reacting it's just Graham's number!" I said David softly snorted a smirk on his face. "I'm glad to hear that after all you are my wife which that makes you mine and only mine" David said letting go of my face. He glanced at me before walking out of the kitchen to our bathroom. Everything was fine until the bathroom door was opened up and slammed shut. Even though I was Snow White and I knew how to fight and hold my own I admit David scared me to the point where I was reduced to a scared little girl who didn't know how to say what was on my mind. Since David and I have been together that's what I have become I was no longer a brave princess but a scared little girl who was afraid of her husband, afraid of the beatings and afraid of not being loved. That's why I stay with David after all he broke me to think no one else could ever love me. David stormed over to me he had a brown jacket in his hand 'oh no I forgot that one of my students was over for tutoring and they must of forgot there jacket when they left'. He raised his hand which I dodged but I was greeted with a hard slap on the cheek it was very hard it made my head go to one side. "What the FUCK IS THIS!" David yelled at me showing me the jacket that was in his hand. I didn't answer fast enough for David he threw down the jacket grabbing my hand gripping my hand half pulling me half dragging me to our bedroom. He took off his shoes and sat on the bed. I was looking my husband like he was my father and not my husband. Like I was a 10 year old girl but I was 24 for crying out loud I shouldn't have to bend to my husbands will but if I speak up David will always say 'I'm doing this because I love you it's my job to be your husband but also your teacher to praise you when you have behaved and to scold and punish you when you have disobeyed' I didn't want to argue because then David would get angry and slap me or chain me to our bed for hours at a time so I just keep my mouth shut so I don't get punished. David and I stared at eachother for what felt like forever but in reality it was only 3 minutes. "Come here Snow" David said bringing me out of my thoughts. I walked over to my husband I he laid me on his lap. He stroked my hair before he sighed "you know I love you very much Snow but I cannot allow this to happen again you are mine and mine alone. This isn't a punishment but a reminder of who you belong to" Before I could open my mouth a hard swat came down on my butt. This went on for another ten swats and after David spanked me I sat up and walked out of the room.

Flashback over

I wish I could say that that was the last time David hit me but it wasn't the beatings got worse and worse and I was sick of it!. After David beat me last night I wanted a divorce. I just was afraid to file for one.

What I didn't realize was that I was being watched.

Snow was being watched. By the mayor she knew what was going on between Snow and David and she also knew Snow was afraid to get a divorce because she would get smacked around worse then usual. Regina knew she loved Snow but she just didn't know if snow loved her after she cursed the town for 28 years. Regina sighed she had to know if her step daughter no she shouldn't use that word anymore Snow was her daughter her little girl.

Regina put money on the table and walked out of the diner she had a smirk on her face. The wind was warm Regina's black coat covering her body blew in the wind the full moon was high in the sky guiding her way as her high heels moved ever closer to her secret vault in the cemetery.

Walking into the vault you wouldn't of known it was a secret vault because it was below the surface of the earth above ground was her father's coffin to keep people away from wandering around and it was where Regina liked to let out her problems and talk but she would never admit that out loud to anyone. Finally reaching the vault Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out a key this key allowed Regina to open any door in the city. One of the perks of being mayor for the third term. Slightly looking over her shoulder and looking back again the sorceress put the key in the keyhole and opened the door.

Regina's eyes went across the room her red painted lips went into a sad smile as her fingertips grazed her father's coffin. Black high heels walked down windy stone steps and a hand touched a oak door and the evil queen walked into her vault. Regina accepted long ago that she was the evil queen and she was finally whole she was no longer battling between her good and evil side she just accepted who she was and she felt whole. Regina loved being the evil queen oh yes that was a true fact indeed. Regina looked at her watch 'I had better hurry before Snow gets hurt even more'

Regina went over to her book shelf and pulled out a black book. It was Regina's favorite book due to the fact because it had powerful spells, potions and potions that no one knew about because they were so powerful that they were locked away from the world.

Regina was 10 she was playing in the woods when she fell on her new dress that her mother bought for her. She looked at the object that caused her to fall it was a wooden box it was locked tight. The young Regina looked at the box she ran her fingers over the top of the box she looked at the lock and mearley snapped her fingers and the box was surrounded by purple smoke and it was open. When the smoke cleared the book was revealed. Regina smirked taking the book and putting it in her bag then transporting herself back home.

Regina opened the book and looked at the potion that would get her exactly what she wanted her daughter not as her step daughter but as her real daughter she sighed reaching for ingredients that she wouldn't be to late.


End file.
